


Giving In

by MistressofMischief



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drunkenness, F/M, Mischief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressofMischief/pseuds/MistressofMischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki's drunk and Darcy's sober. That's what happens when you let a certain Trickster God steal all your shots. Playing Asgardian Taxi Service, she brings Loki home, to bed, only he's not going to bed alone ;).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't you ever wonder if the night's alive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU of your choice. It can be the future, past Thor 2, the past, before Avengers, however you like. For the moment, Loki works with SHIELD as an unofficial Avenger. He's more of a strong-armed second ambassador to Midgard/Sorcerer Scientist, helping Jane whenever he feels his mind numbing from trivialities...
> 
> Darcy and Loki are close friends, ready to take that next step, but neither would make the first move, sober anyway.
> 
> unbeta'd, so all the mistakes are mine.
> 
> No copyright intended.
> 
> Also, Chapter title from Midnight and I by White Rabbits

***BANG***

"Ok... A simple 'no,' would'a been good," Darcy said as Loki removed himself from her side. She rolled the shoulder he had been leaning on. Gods were heavy, even if they were only leaning on you. Stepping inside, she looked at the damage. The door was blown off its hinges. 

 _He couldn't have said 'No, I don't have my key' or just kicked the door in._  She picked up the door knob sans door. _Not blow up the door with his magic_. With a sigh, she let the knob slip through her fingers to the floor and turned to the áss now stumbling his way to his bedroom. 

"That is the last time you're accepting drinks offered by ambassadors from other realms," she told him.

"I told you. Alcohol does not effect me as it does you Midgardians," he mumbled as he stumbled, apparently taking off his boots. 

"Yes, but this was alcohol from another realm," she said in a reprimanding tone. "And clearly, by the state of things, more than one glass for you-." And then it clicked. Loki got himself blackout drunk with alcohol from another realm. He never lets his guard down. He never has THAT much fun. And then he disappeared on her for half an hour, leaving her to talk with and entertain the visiting ambassadors from whatever-heim. Where did he go?

Darcy looked at him suspiciously while she pondered this new maze of thought. She often thought of it as a maze because attempting to follow Loki's logic or train of thought often left her lost with so many possibilities to choose from. Her brain could probably process all the ways he was thinking, but not as fast as him, and certainly not without losing her sanity. She needed a mind palace, like whatshisname on that whositsshow.

Coming back to reality, she immediately got distracted by the sight before her. Loki stripped himself of his attire as he dragged his body through his domicile. Normally, he would use his magic to shift from daywear to nightwear, but even in his current inebriated state, he must have been aware of how unstable he was with his powers after 'unlocking' the door.

Darcy went to start picking up his Asgardian attire, deciding it was too late and she was too tired to contemplate what mischief he ensued on whatever poor unsuspecting individual that managed to get on his bad side. She would find out eventually. Darcy knew everyone Loki knew, on Midgard at least....

Just as she was about to pick up his boots, they zinged away from her. She looked up to find them flying through the air, past Loki and into his room. Darcy's eyebrows shot up, _....Right 'child's magic_ , she thought, imitating his voice in her own head. 

Loki's movement caught her eye, refocusing her attention on him. He was almost completely naked already. Turning to his bedroom, Darcy was able to see him unbuttoning his trousers before he made to pull them down. 

Her eyes widened, and she felt the blood rush to her cheeks before she averted her eyes, hand shielding her from his nudity. 

She had once asked him, among her myriad of random questions, whether he was a boxers or briefs man. After asking her what exactly she was talking about, and having her pour him another drink, he replied with a smirk, "Nothing." She had called him a liar. "I bet that leather would chafe like a mother- if that were true." She responded before downing a shot of her own.

 _Well, I guess now I know he wasn't lying_ , she thought to herself. Peeking over her fingers, she checked to see if the coast was clear. With a sigh and a roll of her eyes, she got up from her crouched position. "The things I do for friendship," she muttered as she made her way to his bedroom. 

"Darcy?" She heard as she looked into Loki's room. 

Loki was sitting up in his bed, looking every bit the drunken fool. She wondered if Gods got hangovers. Pity she wouldn't be there in the morning to witness it. She made an effort to look him in the face, trying to not notice a certain impressive member of his anatomy that was currently at half-mast. Her cheeks flushed again. Hey, she couldn't help her peripheral vision. 

"Yes, Loki?" Darcy replied, leaning against the doorframe. 

"I would like to thank you for your assistance this evening," he said as he lifted his arms up.

 _What is he doing?_  She looked at him, eyebrows lowered in confusion. He had a lazy smirk on his face and his arms were wide open as if to-

"Do you want a hug, Loki?" Darcy asked, surprise in her voice. Loki avoided contact whenever possible. He and her were friends, sure, but the kind of friends that nudged or poked each other, like siblings. They didn't hug. Not that she was opposed to it, it was just never an option really.

"Is it not customary to show friends affection and appreciation in this manner?" Loki asked, confusion showing on his face. 

"I-, guess so.." came her reply.

Darcy looked at him. He was naked, drunk, and eyes were lidded, ready to pass out. His face showed no mischief or anything. He looked completely vulnerable, just like he wanted a hug. She was wary. No way would he make himself that open to her. So she made her way over to him slowly, looking for anything out of the ordinary, well more out of the ordinary than Loki wanting a hug.

Darcy bent down to hug him above his shoulders, tensing as he wrapped his arms around her. Nothing happened. He merely put his arms around her and squeezed. She turned her head towards him. He had rest his head on her shoulder. Loki smelled good. _How is it he can be so drunk and still smell good?_

The hug was nice. Loki was warm, which was surprising considering his seemingly cold disposition. 

They sat there for a minute before her back started to feel slightly strained. She was hugging him at a ninety degree angle. Patting his back, she straightened up. His hands slid from her shoulders to her waist as she went. Darcy decided to make her exit before the night got any weirder. She pat his shoulders.

"Goodnight, Loki," she said smiling softly. "See you Monday," she uttered as she turned, Loki's hands still on her waist.

She made a quarter turn before being twisted and pulled. The next thing she knew, Loki was lying on top of her on his bed, his eyes lit with desire and breath caressing her face as he leaned in closer.

"Why not stay?" Loki spoke softly, his lips ghosting hers.

Darcy was speechless. She let out a shaky breath as his lips made another sweep. Before she knew what she was doing, she moved the mere centimeters of space separating them and claimed his lips. Her hands went to his hair, combing her fingers through his raven locks. His hands worked on her shirt, his fingers lightly grazed her skin as he unbuttoned it one button at a time, slowly. She shivered. 

Of course, it was now her brain decided to go over everything that was wrong with this situation before making herself feel good about it. This was Loki: God of Mischief and Lies, mostly-reformed super villain. They were friends. If they went through with this, then things might get awkward. But she did like him. She had no idea he felt the same way. Then again, he was drunk....

Loki's tongue briefly penetrated her mouth, stroking her upper lip as he went.

_Oh for gods' sakes brain, live in the moment, and stop over thinking things! You like him, just go for it or you'll never know!_

She opened her mouth, accepting his request. Taking action, Darcy repeated his maneuver, teasing him with her tongue. He met her lick for lick, their tongues dancing and teasing each other as they continued to kiss. Breaking from their kiss, giving Darcy a chance to breath, he skimmed his lips along her cheek and proceeded tease her neck. He just breathed and stroked her neck with his lips for a few sweeps, lightly kissing at random intervals. Darcy shivered in anticipation. His movements became slower before they just stopped and she felt his weight come down on her. And then nothing. He wasn't moving or doing anything.

"Loki?" Darcy tried. Silence.

She turned her head to try to see his face. He was tucked into the crook of her neck. But out of the corner of her eye, she could see that his eye was closed, meaning both eyes were closed. _Really?!_

It was bad enough, lugging him home from the 'meeting,' but now his full weight was on top of her, with something poking her in the- _...oh_. "Dammit, Loki!" Darcy murmured. 

Her arms being at her sides, she tried to shift him so that he was mostly on top of her instead of crushing her to death with his godly weight. She tried a couple of times, but to no avail. Huffing a breath that turned into a groan, she then tried to squirm and wiggle her way to the other side of the bed. It was definitely more effective. As she did so, she noticed her shirt and bra get snagged under his weight. _When did he unclip my bra??_ It must've been in the middle of her rambling thought process. With half her shirt and bra strap trapped under Loki, she made to just take it all off as she went. 

Darcy was now in the center of the bed, Loki's arm draped diagonally across her front. _Better_ , she thought. She made to get up, contemplating on just leaving, when Loki pulled her back down. He scooted himself over, putting his arm across her stomach as he rested his head on her boob.

Darcy's eyes widened. _Well, I guess I'm staying then_. She looked down. _And am now apparently Loki's new pillow._

Loki's hand lazily stroked her side a couple of times before his whole person settled with a sigh. 

_Right, so you're conscious enough for that. But when it comes to getting off of me so I can breath or, I don't know, finishing something you started, you're dead to the world._

Sighing, Darcy resigned herself to spending the night. She eyed Loki on her boob. _I guess he would've seen them eventually_.

She shivered and this time, not from his touch. With the heat of the moment dying down, she felt the breeze of the air conditioner. Looking down, Darcy located the sheet beneath them, side-eyeing Loki's bum as she went. She reached down, grabbing the sheet with her fingertips. She practically pulled her arm out of her socket, unable to really move all that much with Loki on her, but she managed to get it and pull it up to her waist. It was as high as it could go since Loki's arm was on her stomach and head was on her chest.

Closing her eyes, Darcy tried to get to sleep. With her eyes shut, another sense came alive. She felt Loki on her upper half; his breath tickling her skin as it blew across her person, his face on her breast, and his arm on her stomach. It was constricting and comforting all at once.

Darcy took a deep breath, trying to get herself to relax. _If I were drunk, I'd be able to pass out just as fast as you, you ass_ , she mentally shot at Loki.

Somehow though, eventually, she managed to get to sleep.

* * *

Darcy awoke to being relieved of pressure off of her chest and a curse in another language, or what she assumed was an expletive because it was said in a similar manner.

Loki had woken up, and he clearly wasn't happy.

Having had experience with pretending to be asleep (her parents checking up on her before she'd sneak out for a party), she had no problem faking sleep in front of the god of lies. 

She heard him walk around the room, muttering to himself. He didn't sound at all pleased to have her there. 

_What did you expect? He was blackout drunk last night. It's not like he would do this sober, debasing himself with some Midgardian._

Darcy heard the footsteps come closer. Her muscles were itching to cover herself. She could feel the cold air on her exposed skin. But she wouldn't move, not even if the room were to suddenly catch fire. It was too embarrassing, for the both of them apparently. 

She heard something vibrate before Loki's voice broke the silence. 

"Yes?" 

"I'll be there shortly," he answered sternly before hanging up. There was a moment of silence, and then he sighed. 

She felt the energy change around her before it quickly shifted back to normal, signs of Loki teleporting from one place to another. 

Tears leaked from her eyes before she opened, blinking a few times at the daylight shining in. 

She knew, she felt that last night was off, and yet she still found herself surprised. 

Wiping her eyes as she sat up, she sniffed and got her clothes back on.

Darcy got up and made for the opening that was the front door, leaving the apartment and last night behind her as she left. 


	2. Just once try to wrap your little brain around my feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, chapter 2! 
> 
> Sorry for the wait. 
> 
> Hopefully the next chapter won't take so long to finish.
> 
> This fanfic isn't beta'd, so all mistakes, if there are any, are mine. 
> 
> No copyright intended.
> 
> Chapter title from True Love by Pink
> 
> Enjoy!

His pillow was moving.

Why was his pillow moving?

Loki groaned.

_And why does my head feel like I just went a round with the Hulk?_

_...oh right._

He should be getting a phone call any minute now.

Loki smirked to himself as he began to stretch. And then he paused. His pillow was rather soft and plump, with something poking him in the _-oh_.

Wincing to himself before opening his eyes, Loki looked upon his new body pillow. **"Shit!"** He said in his native tongue as he bounded from the bed to begin pacing his floor. 

Darcy was in his bed. How did Darcy end up in his bed? He looked to her as he paced, briefly admiring her sleeping form before he stopped pacing. He looked from her to himself, taking in the fact that neither of them were wearing clothing. 

Quickly, he summoned his clothing to his form. It dissipated from the shelves and appeared in a haze of green around his body.  

He mumbled more expletives to himself, trying to remember exactly what had happened, but nothing came to mind. Damn him and his ill-timed trickery. 

Pacing, he thought about how to handle the situation. This was not how he wanted this to happen. He was supposed to get drunk, perform his task, and then head home. _How did this happen?_

Loki ceased his pacing and found himself staring down at Darcy. 

Her face looked relaxed in slumber. Her soft skin aglow with life and warmth as the light cascaded across her skin from the bedroom window.  

This wasn't how he wanted this to happen. He had hoped the moment would be more memorable.  

He was surprised that her skin was so pristine. He would have thought the monster within would have ravished her and marked her as his own. 

His eyes scanned her body, searching for any marks. Loki's eyes paused at the place where his bed sheet met her skin.

 _Maybe...._  

And before he could even finish the thought, his phone rang.

"Yes?"

Coulson's voice answered, "Loki, Fury would like to see you in his office."

He could hear Fury cursing in the background.  

"I am going to roast his ass over a fire pit!" 

Loki allowed himself a brief smile before he looked to Darcy, bringing himself back to the present, wishing he could remember the past. 

 _Something for another time, I suppose_.

"I'll be there shortly," he answered sternly, hanging up before Coulson could reply.

With one last look at Darcy, he transported himself to SHIELD headquarters.

 

 ~x~

Darcy had a headache. Aside from crying earlier that morning, she had forgone her coffee run so she could change her clothes and make it to work on time. Not that being punctual or working on data could keep Loki far from her mind or conversation. 

She was no longer sad, oh no. Now she was pissed. He stripped in front of her. He came on to her. HE left things unfinished. And then he left! For all he knew, Darcy was asleep, and he ditched her without an explanation, at his own place no less! The next time she saw him, she was going to give him a piece of her mind all while playing 'let's roast the frost giant'. 

That morning, she had walked in, music blasting in her earphones, and made a mad dash for her desk. Loki had always been one of the first ones in the lab, and she was determined to not make eye contact with him. She busied herself with powering up her computer and organizing the data sheets from the previous day. If anyone were to look in on her right then, she would look like her usual self, working while tuning out the science. So consumed in trying to look busy and not focus on her lightly simmering rage, she didn't notice Jane come into the room trying to get her attention. It wasn't until someone put their hand on her shoulder that she looked up.

"Jeez!" Darcy jumped. Inhaling sharply, she spun around, hand to her chest. Seeing that it was Jane, she exhaled. She was so not ready to face Loki yet.

Darcy rolled her eyes and smacked Jane on the shoulder. "Donot DO THAT!" She exclaimed.

Jane rolled her eyes in response. As she grabbed the earphone wires and pulled them from Darcy's ears, she said, "Well then, DON'T blast your music like that. Honestly Darcy, it's a wonder you're not going deaf." Jane moved to check the graphs on Darcy's computer. 

"What?" Darcy shouted in her ear. Jane jumped, leaning away from Darcy, who gave an innocent smile, while giving her the side-eye. She shook her head, refocusing her attention back onto the computer.  

Darcy went about moving and organizing the disarray of papers she hadn't gotten to the previous night while Jane went over her work. 

"Have you seen Loki?" Jane asked.

"Hm?" Darcy paused.

"Loki," she replied, "he's usually here by now."

Placing files on her desk, Darcy just shrugged and hummed, "I don't know." 

Jane 'tsk'd and sighed, "He may be able to help with our science, literally being a mad genius and all, and I know you like him, Darcy, but he's about as sketchy and secretive as SHIELD."

Darcy laughed in her throat as she walked around to collect more files. "He is the God of Mischief, you know?" She said as she dropped a few files on her desk. "A trickster," **_SLAM_** Another file. "Silvertongue'd ass-hat who just smooth talks his way into getting people to trust him _**SLAM**_ and care about him _**SLAM**_ and then leaves you hanging there!"

"Uuh. Darcy, you ok?" 

Darcy looked at Jane to see her hands frozen over the keys, staring at her with concern.

She looked around, not really seeing, and then back to Jane, "Um. Yeah. Just, uh, Loki. He ... he messed with my coffee maker! He made it so whenever I make coffee it only makes decaf!"

"Oh no," Jane groaned. "Should I be checking the cliche'd body dump sites?"

 _Not yet,_  thought Darcy.

"He betrayed my trust when he messed with my coffee," she said as she put her ipod away. "But no, I did not kill him." 

"Ok...," Jane replied as she turned and went to her equipment.

"Speaking of which, I'm going to head to the break room for a cup.. or three." Darcy said as she made her way to the lab door. Before exiting, she turned back to Jane, "Do you want anything?"

Jane, already focusing on her work, waved her off, "No. I'm good."

"Be right back!" She waved back as she left the room.

Darcy had to get out of there. Plus, she really needed coffee.

Griping to herself, she stomped down the hallway to the break room that was on that floor.

The pot was lukewarm, but she poured herself a cup and downed it anyway. The second cup, she poured and put in the microwave. She closed the door and went to activate the microwave when voices coming down the hall caught her attention.

"Loki got lucky this time," said the first voice.

The two men entered the break room. One was tall with dark hair and a chiseled jaw. The other man was a few inches shorter with short blond hair and a regular looking face, the kind that blends in with a crowd.

"I'm surprised Fury didn't kill him," agreed the tall one. 

Darcy turned back to the microwave and entered in the time to heat her coffee, turning to the fridge to get cream while she listened to their conversation.

"It was pretty funny though," the tall one continued as he went around Darcy to the fridge as she left it open. "I mean, did you see Fury's face? I thought he was going to explode."

After grabbing a drink from the fridge, they left the break room, still talking, the tall one asking, "So where is the mischief-maker now?"

"Fury had him put in the modified cage down in the basement," came the reply.

The microwave went off, drowning out the voices as they faded down the hallway. Darcy ignored it, running out of the room to confront the god that had nowhere to hide.

The basement hallway was long. It was the kind of hallway you'd see in horror films before the killer comes out from behind a corner, ready to chase you down at a seemingly slow place.

 _All it's missing is the flickering lights_ , Darcy thought as she walked down the hallway, searching for the right door.

The cage Loki had been put in was a modified version of the one on the hellicarrier, thanks to Tony Stark. He didn't want to risk any aliens or so-called gods getting out, so he added a Darcy-inspired change. If anyone touches the glass, he/she will receive a a shock ten times that of the highest setting on a defibrillator. It can only be activated or deactivated by JARVIS, and JARVIS can only be instructed by a very small list of people. 

Darcy found Loki lounging on a cot in his cell. He was smirking to himself, no doubt reliving the moment of his latest prank over and over again.

"So..."

Loki froze, his head snapping up at her voice.

Darcy crossed her arms, "This is what an ex-villain does with his time?"

"Darcy," Loki tried.

"They get plastered, leaving their friend to take of them. Then they hit on said friend, making them believe something that... that there's something there."

Loki sat up, "Darcy, I.."

"No!" Darcy held her hand up to stop him, "You don't get to speak. You douche bag! I thought that you..." She pointed at him, "I mean, that I...." She moved her hand to curl it into claws before she swiped it down at her side in frustration.

"Ugh!" She groaned. "I can't even form words because I can't fathom what the hell kind of game you're playing!"

Loki ran his hand through his hair before looking up at her. "Darcy, there was no game. I was drunk, and I don't recall exactly what happened. But know, were I comprehensive of my actions, I wouldn't have done this disservice that has come to pass."

She looked away, her eyes tearing up. Darcy tried not to overthink that statement. _Did he mean that what they went through was a bad turn in the wrong direction?_  

"Darcy? Please say something." Darcy looked up to see him standing in his cell, his hand a breath away from the glass, seemingly reaching towards her. She looked at him, seeing all that he was, all that he is, and she realized she was in over her head before she even began. She may like him as more than a friend, but was admitting it to him worth it? Could she trust him with her human feelings? Not that her feelings had progressed that far even. Darcy was just thinking ahead.

"Ugh!" She threw her hands in the air, ignoring Loki's request. _And there I go overthinking everything. This is too stressful for me. I'm only 22 years old!_

Darcy pinched her nose beneath her glasses before she wiped away the tears that hadn't fallen. "You know what? I don't care." She sighed and looked to Loki, "You're a god with a magnifying glass, and I'm just an ant glaring up, trying to see where the light's coming from before it burns me. You do whatever you want Loki. It's whatever. But let's just cool it on the friendship front for a bit, ok?"

She turned to leave, having physically exhausted herself because of her feelings. 

"Darcy!" Loki called after her.

Darcy didn't really understand why she was so emotional. She was, at times, but even she knew she was overthinking things and probably blowing things way out of proportion. She just didn't want to deal with any of it right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just thought I should add,  
> Loki really was drunk. He was bored, so he got this idea to prank Fury while he was drunk. That way, if Fury asked, he could quite literally say, "I don't remember anything."  
> Stupid, but, Loki will do anything to alleviate boredom or get back at those who get on his bad side.  
> So he really doesn't remember what happened the night before. He thinks he slept with Darcy.


	3. I love the taste of your heart, your skin makes my lips burn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait!
> 
> But here it is :)
> 
> I have no beta, so all mistakes are mine own.
> 
> no copyright intended.
> 
> Chapter title is Sink into You by Indians
> 
> Enjoy!

_Just what I needed_

Darcy trudged her way into her apartment, feeling the weight of her bones and muscles with each step as she ached all over. The pain in her back and front creeping up on her like she just overdid it during her workout. 

She dropped her bag on the table next to the doorway, followed by her keys and badge. As for the rest, she just divested of her layers as she continued to plod her way through her living space to her bedroom, all the while thinking:

_I can't believe ... Today of all days. I mean, being emotional totally makes sense now, but still... ugh!_

"I had expected bloodshed today. I just didn't anticipate it would be my own," Darcy grumbled to herself as she changed into her comfy sweats, freed her ladies, and put on her favorite tank top and zip up sweater. She heaved a sigh, happy to be comfortable after a long day and ready to kick off a lazy weekend. 

 _And what better way to start than with dinner and a movie?_ She thought, eyeing her DVD collection. 

After picking her favorite foreign horror, she made her way into the living room to set up the movie before heading to the fridge to check on her food supply. There wasn't much to behold. With Jane working late nights this past week, there was little time to shop for the essentials. Scrunching her face in indecision at her slim pickings, her eyes widened with delight as she came upon leftover pork fried rice. 

"Yes!" She hissed out.

Food chosen and movie ready, Darcy plopped down on her couch. She stretched, adjusting to its softness, allowing her aching form to relax into the cushions. As the movie started playing, she started eating, all ready to work through or avoid her feelings for the next two hours.

 ~x~

Darcy was half an hour into the film before she decided to stop it.

She frowned as the last of the first group died, killed by one of the antagonists, before pausing the film. She had been enjoying the film up until that point; the cheerful game instructor, the poor unfortunate souls that died in the first few minutes, and then came Kiriyama, a character that reminded her of Loki, and her feelings for Loki. The line of thought that proceeded after that lead her to question her sanity, which she really shouldn't be questioning because she had already ended with him that afternoon. So why was she still thinking about it?

Darcy turned off the movie and switched to cable. She found her favorite program on the Discovery Channel, Mythbusters. It was one of those shows you could watch in any order at any time because it was always fascinating. 

Just as Darcy was about to get up to throw away her trash, a knock sounded at the door. She muted the television.

"Just a second," came Darcy's reply. 

Tucking herself into her sweater, she got up from the sofa to answer the door.

"Who is it?" She inquired curiously. It was almost nine o'clock, and Darcy wasn't expecting anyone this late. She had an inkling of who it could be. A small whisper of hope said, _it might be_ , but she silenced that thought quickly. 

"Darcy, I wish to speak with you," came the accented voice through the door. 

Her heart leapt at the sound of his voice. She sighed and rolled her eyes at herself. _Shit, I'm in trouble. Ok, let's just play the literal card, shall we?_

Without opening the door, she answered, "Speak with me? As in, in unison? Now that seems like a tough feat Loki, even for you. Unless you can read minds, which probably isn't the case. Because if you could read minds, then you would be able to see what I was thinking right now."

"Darcy, that not what I-"

"And what I'm thinking right now is 'I thought we had this discussion earlier, that I needed a break from our friendship.'" She continued.

Loki narrowed his eyes at the door. He had come to confront Darcy and try to rectify their relationship, not to play word games and dance around the subject.

He responded, "Darcy, in order for two people to have a discussion, both parties must speak their points of view. As I have yet to speak on my own behalf, in its entirety, I believe our discussion is not over."

Darcy pondered this a moment. What more could he possibly have to say? Why? Surely it didn't matter what one little Earthling thought of him. Even if there was more to say, why should she hear him out, when he can just as easily twist and slither back into her good graces? 

She really was curious about what he had to say though.

Exasperated, Darcy exclaimed, "Oh fine!" She unhooked the chain in a harsh manner before opening the door. Leaning against it, she took in the sight before her: Loki, dressed in jeans and his green tunic, stood at her door, hair disheveled, and hands behind his back. He must have come her straight after Fury released him.

Not meeting his eyes, she opened the door wider, gesturing inside her home. "I'm surprised you didn't just appear in here," she said as he walked by.

Loki looked around her apartment as he answered, "I thought it best to adhere to Midgardian courtesies." He then turned to face her, "I especially did not wish to alarm you in your home and risk, how did you put it?" He pondered off to the side. "The wrath of the Taser Queen," he finished, looking back at her with a slight smirk.

Darcy narrowed her eyes in suspicion. She couldn't tell if he was teasing her or trying to flatter her. Either way, she wouldn't take the bait. 

She huffed a single laugh in her throat, "Right. So..." She held her hands out, urging him to speak.

Loki lost his smirk and began, "Darcy, I do not know how we got here. I truly do regret what has come to pass. I had not wanted our first sexual encounter to be such as it was. Were I to anticipate my actions, I would not have allowed you to accompany me last night."

Darcy was tired of the wondering. She couldn't tell what he did or didn't know. So she asked, "Loki, what exactly do you think happened last night?"

Loki blinked. Darcy noted that his cheeks became tinged with pink. She thought it strange. He'd never shown embarrassment or anything like looking unsettled before.

"I...We coupled. Did we not?" He answered.

 _So he does think we did ..._  She should probably set him straight, if only to see how he would react upon finding out. 

"Uh, Loki..." Darcy started. She rubbed the back of her neck, "We didn't actually.. get there."

Loki looked confused.

"We started to, I mean, we made out. We started as if we were to have sex, but you passed out on top of me before anything could happen," She stated.

His face went from confused to clear back to confused again. So he hadn't done anything with Darcy. He was relieved, but he still wasn't sure why she was acting like he'd, as the mortals say, 'hit it and quit it.'

"I do not understand. Then why are you angry with me?" Loki inquired.

Darcy stood there, arms folded. "Look. We have one night stands here too, ok? But to leave someone in your bed, whether we did anything or not, while you curse, pace, and then just leave her there?" Darcy rubbed her arms to comfort herself. "It doesn't really make a girl feel good."

So she had heard him? Loki had been so frantic and scatter-brained, he must not have really noticed her waken. Surely he would've noticed her breathing patterns change or eyelids flutter? _It matters not now, I suppose._

"I had not thought...You must understand that when I saw you lying there, I had no idea how to... I was not cursing you, Darcy." He walked up to her and placed his hands on he elbows. She looked down and away from him. "I was cursing myself for putting us in this precarious position."

Darcy still wouldn't look at him.

"You are among the few Midgardians in this realm that I have the pleasure to call a friend. Your race is not one to forgive easily." She huffed a breath at that. He quickly continued, "I do not deserve forgiveness, but you took the time to understand, to listen, and, how do you say, 'cut the bullshit.'" He rubbed his hands up and down her arms, "You do not coddle me as the others do, waiting and treading as though I will break at the slightest thing I perceive as wrong."

Loki bent to meet her eyes. "I do not wish to ruin what we have. So when I assumed we copulated, I was worried for your reaction." He walked away from her, looking to the wall, and carried on, "You see me as I am, but to see you see me in that light. To wonder how you felt about the monster in your bed. I could not process my feelings, and so I ran."

He turned to look at her. Loki was not used to sharing so much, but if he truly wish to show his regret, to repent, he would need Darcy to stave off his insanity. So he stood there, uncomfortably, waiting for her to respond.

Darcy went over what he had said. She understood where he was coming from. He often jests or briefly acknowledges his jotun side, his monstrous actions, but they are so quick and light-hearted. He tries to pass them off as mere adjectives in a sentence, nothing more. 

If only she could make him see how she really views him. She's never seen his jotun skin, of course, he never shows anyone. Skin color does not change who he is. But, it seemed clear that he valued her friendship. So she would keep the depth of her feelings hidden.

Loki watched as she thought over his words. He wished to say more, but he also wished to tread lightly. If he made things more awkward by divulging his feelings to her, he would lose his friend, and he did not want that. He would rather her be his friend than have another person to tread carefully around him. It would make the years here unbearable.

Darcy sighed. She knows him, and he wouldn't be this open with her unless he was being honest. 

"Loki Friggason, you are an asshole," she said sternly. "But your my áss, and you wouldn't be you if you didn't piss of people every once in a while, even your friends." 

A slight smile came to his lips as he released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. 

She smiled in kind and shook her head. _What am I going to do with you?_

Darcy held out her arms to him, beckoning him to come closer, "Alright, come here."

Loki knit his eyebrows together, then lifted one, questioning her actions.

"Hey, don't look at me like that. I know you like hugs." She teased, "You were all affectionate and needy for one last night."

She mocked, "Is it not customary to show friends affection in this manner?"

He raised both eyebrows at that, giving one slow nod of understanding. 

"Very well," he said as he extended his arms at his sides. Loki walked toward her. As she embraced him around his chest, he hugged her at her shoulders. Their heads rested on each other's shoulders. They sat there for a moment, enjoying the contact, and relieved to have taken the first step towards going back to normal.

After a few minutes, Loki squeezed slightly, tightening his hold on her while nestling into her hair. Inhaling, he caught the scent of her hair. She smelled of sweet Midgardian fruit. It was delectable. Loki exhaled slowly, his warm breath seeping into her hair an brushing against her skin. 

Darcy inhaled at that, taking in his scent as she did. _Dammit, he still smells good. Stupid icy, minty, wintery mix_. Holding her breath, _Keeping the scent in?_ , nuance, she squeezed and rubbed his back before pulling away.

Exhaling as she retreated, she moved to go to the kitchen. "Tea?"

He smiled at her, sensing her nervousness and said, "Please."

Clearly, things weren't as awkward as he initially though.

~x~

They sat on the couch, Loki on the left end, Darcy on the right. It was awkward. What were they now? Were they friends? Friends transitioning into more than friends? He didn't exactly admit to having feelings for her, and she wasn't about to admit to it first. To admit her feelings would be like ripping a bandaid off of a wound. It could be good, or it could get infected and become worse.

Out of the corner of her eye, she thought she saw Loki facing her. When she tilted her head to look over, she saw him leaning on the armrest, legs sprawled in his 'I'm well endowed' fashion, eyes were focused on the screen. Darcy observed him. He had pushed his hair back, but his bangs broke loose and hung by his face. Taking in a breath, Loki moved his arm so his face rested in his hands, his index finger and thumb framing his face while his middle rested on his lips. He must have noticed her attention on him because he turned his head in her direction, raising an eyebrow. She shot him a brief smile before turning back to the TV, missing the slight smirk that appeared on his face as he returned his attention to the television.

Loki had been looking. He watched as Darcy had lift her legs up onto the couch, tucking them into herself while she watched the television. She bit and sucked her top lip into her mouth, worrying it while she thought. He noticed her shift, adjusting her posture, taking off her sweater, and moving to tuck one leg beneath her while stretching the other one out straight. It was then that she had sensed his eyes. He turned away quickly as she stiffened and turned towards him.

A commercial break came up, giving Darcy the opportunity to clear her trash and take a minute to herself. She stood up and stretched her arms, twisting and turning her back as she went. 

"Are you alright?" She heard as she bent to pick her trash up off the coffee table.

"Yeah, just a back ache is all." Darcy replied. She was not ready to get into the whole menstrual cycle thing, "A little heat, some ibuprofen, and I'll be right as rain."

Making to move past Loki to get to the kitchen, she found herself blocked by one of his legs resting on the coffee table. Darcy rolled her eyes. She immediately turned around to head the other way, only to be blocked by his other leg. 

"Loki," she drawled.

Loki took the empty carton from her hand, placed it on the side table, and put his hand in hers. Sitting up, he scoot back a little. Before Darcy could ask what he was doing, he tugged her down to sit between his legs on the couch. 

Positioning his hands on her shoulders, he brought his lips to her ear to mutter, "If it is simply heat and relief you require, allow me to assist you."

Darcy bit her lip and a small shiver escaped her. After that hug, she had wanted to put some space between them. Close proximity was going to cause her hormones to go crazy. He wriggled his fingers, but before he could go any further, Darcy made to stand, saying, "No, that's ok-"

Loki pulled her back down and began kneading her shoulders, letting his magic warm his hands as he did so.

"Darcy," he whispered. "Allow me to do this for you."

Darcy squirmed under his touch. She tried to resist. It wasn't that it didn't feel good. It did. 'God, that feels good.' His hands were directly on her skin, thanks to her tank top.

She moaned.

Loki smirked. 

"That's it," he crooned. "Just relax, Darcy."

He moved his hands down her back, his fingers stroking her skin as he went. The heat seeped into her skin through the thin material of her shirt, causing goosebumps to rise as his hands moved lower. 

Loki pressed and worked on her lower back. Darcy felt the heat and pressure hit all the right places. She arched her back, shoulders pressing into Loki as he continued.

His face right next to hers, Loki's breath caressed her cheek as he spoke. "Darcy," he breathed. She looked so intoxicating as she reacted to his ministrations. Arching her back allowed Loki the perfect view of the top of her breasts, the sensations his touch provided causing her nipples to harden. He could see them just beyond the top of her tank top, aching to be freed. 

As Darcy adjusted to his continuous attention on that same part of her back, she relaxed into his touch, her body practically flush against his. He couldn't help himself. Loki moved to her neck and ghosted his lips along there, from the top of her neck to the shoulder strap of her tank top, all the while breathing in her scent. She hadn't reacted yet, so he continued by tonguing a kiss just behind her earlobe. 

As soon as he did so, Darcy stiffened. Loki ceased his massage and moved his hands around to the front of her, resting them on her thighs. 

His breath tickled her ear as he repeated her name and squeezed her thighs, "Darcy."

Staring straight ahead, Darcy moved her hands on top of Loki's and replied, "Loki?" 

"Darcy, I wasn't lying when I said I regret what has come to pass," came his voice.

"Yeah, I know," she replied quietly.

"But.." He continued, "not for the reasons you assume."

Darcy knit her eyebrows together at this, not letting her mind wander down a path of possibilities, "Oh?"

"Darcy." He said as he rubbed her thighs, knees to waist, "Were I to truly tell you how I felt, to show you how I felt." He took her earlobe into his mouth and nipped. "I would do it in such a manner that neither one of us would ever forget the experience." As he spoke, he let his thumbs massage the inside of her thighs as he made another pass from knee to waist, making sure to skim them against her core as he went. Her fingertips pressed into the back of his hands as he did so. 

"W-Well it was pretty memorable, " she stammered, trying to keep her tone snarky and failing.

Loki huffed a laugh next to her ear before he spoke on.

"I would make to remember every touch." He moved his arms to wrap around her waist, slipping his fingertips beneath the hem of her shit, teasing her skin with his feather light touch as he went. Her hands rested on her thighs, itching to embrace him back. "Every." He curled his tongue towards the front of her earlobe, bringing it back to meet his mouth, and he sucked it before letting it go. Bringing his lips up from her earlobe, he continued, "taste."

Darcy bit her lip, eyes fluttering closed. She let her head fall back against his shoulder.

"Darcy, I would want to remember the sight of you as came beneath me." Loki tightened his grip on her as he spoke, "Watch you as your arch your back in ecstasy." He moved his hands up her body to rest under her breasts, his fingertips alternating between stroking the undersides and tracing her nipples as he continued, "Presenting yourself to me like a bountiful feast waiting to be dined upon." 

Darcy sucked in a breath. 

Loki moved to tease and skim the top of her tank top, his fingers slowing trailing back and forth. He basked in the softness of her skin, prolonging the experience as he moved up her chest to her neck and chin as he said, "I would wish to remember your face as you scream my name, and document the different shades your cheeks turn as I have my way with you." He leaned in closer, his lips lightly touching her ear as he reveals, "In every way imaginable. And Darcy?" Turning her head by her chin, she opened her eyes to look him in the eye as he said, "I have a very creative and ever expanding imagination." 

Loki watched as her already dilated eyes, expanded even further. Her cheeks turned a lovely shade of pink. Her mouth hung open and a single 'pop' noise escaped as she tried to think of what to say. He had painted a very vivid picture in her mind, and he could tell she was processing it. He placed a kiss to the side of her mouth, lingering there for a moment before pulling away.

There would be no mistaking his intentions now. Darcy's mind was fuzzy. She was trying to wrap her head around everything Loki just said. He basically just fucked her mind while teasing her body.

_Ok... So I guess I know where we stand now._

He smirked, drawing her attention to his mouth. She bit her bottom lip and looked off to the side. She was trying to think, but it became hard when he languidly kissed her cheek before nuzzling it with his nose. 

"u-uuh," she said and let out a breath, "wow."

"Come on, Darcy." He enticed in her ear, "Give in to what we both desire."

She turned towards him, brushing her cheek against his as she turned. Letting out a settling breath, she faced him and planted a kiss to his lips. 

It was light at first.

Loki then wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing her to him as he opened his mouth to her, caressing her lips with his lips and tongue before closing his mouth and increasing the pressure of his kiss. 

Darcy moaned into the kiss. She moved to get into a more comfortable position, placing herself across his lap. She responded to him by opening her mouth and lightly stroking his lips with her the tip of her own tongue. He let out a moan of his own and smiled at her before pressing forward, invading her mouth with his tongue. 

Moving her off of his lap, Loki positioned himself above her as he rested her head on the arm of the sofa. His hands roamed all over, skimming his fingertips over her arms and chest, teasing her with patterns and feather-light touches. 

Darcy wrapped her arms around Loki. She ran her fingers through his hair. His mouth left her's to explore her skin further. He nuzzled, sucked and licked his way down her neck, from the back of the ear to the base of her neck. When he came to the top of her shirt, he stopped and stared down at her chest. Her nipples we just peaking over the edge. 

Loki looked from her chest to her eyes. She looked down at him under hooded lids, breath ragged from excitement and need for oxygen from their kisses. He stared into her eyes as he lowered himself and took her nipple into his mouth, his tongue laving it as he moved the top of her shirt out of the way, his hand paying attention to her other nipple. Darcy managed to keep eye contact until he took her nipple between his teeth. When he bit down, she inhaled sharply and her eyes fluttered closed. 

It was all so perfect. Darcy was so excited. Her skin was alive with anticipation of his next move. 

Her eyes still shut, she couldn't see Loki look up at her and smirk. Moving back up, kissing and nuzzling her skin as he went, he stopped at the top of her neck, just under her jaw. He nipped and sucked as his hand traveled from her breast to the tops of her sweats. 

Darcy bit her lip, ready to thank the gods that she. _.. Wait.... Aw man! No. Just..._

"Wait," she murmured as she moved her hand from his hair to his wrist.

Loki tickled her skin there, teasing her and enticing her to let him go while he continued his affections on her neck, moving to just behind her ear. Darcy bit her lip and made a noise that was a combination of a moan and a groan. 

She held firm though and made an attempt to sit up. It was an attempt because no way was she going to be able to get up with an alien-god-person on top of her without him budging. Fortunately, he followed her rise and pulled away. His hair was mussed thanks to the Darcy Lewis hair massage. 

Darcy giggled briefly before stopping herself, fingers to her lips. 

"What is the matter?" Loki asked, his voice taking on a low tone.

Darcy looked chagrined. It's not like she really wanted to stop. She just didn't want a mess. 

_I mean, I know he's magical and he could definitely clean it up. But I also feel like crap, and the thought of it just totally grosses me out and.._

"Darcy?" Loki inquired, noting the color in her cheeks as she remained quiet.

She took a breath to settle herself and spoke, "I'm sorry. There's nothing wrong. Well, not really."

Darcy looked around, anywhere but at his face. She knows it's a natural thing, but she's just embarrassed and worried that he won't think it's a good enough reason. Loki took her chin in his fingers and forced her to look at him. She bit her lip.

"It's just... Well, it's THAT time of the month, ok? That's why all the moodiness and back pain and just amped up everything. And I mean, I don't even know if aesir have THAT time of the month. Like obviously you guys were born, but... every month for thousands of years. Just.. damn..."

Darcy rambled while Loki looked upon her. At first he was confused, but then he understood what she had meant.

"Darcy," Loki tried, "Darcy, love, calm down."

Darcy took a breath, "Anyway, that's why I didn't want this to get too much farther.. because just... yuck....and I can't believe I'm talking about this with you.. I'm going to go hide in a cave now. Bye."

She went to get up but Loki had his hands on her arms, holding her in place. He turned her head to face him again, her cheeks aglow with embarrassment. Chuckling to himself, he leaned forward and placed a kiss on her forehead. 

"Darling Darcy. Silly Mortal, what am I to do with you?" He pondered. 

"Well... obviously not sex," she mumbled. He laughed at that and smirked. 

"I mean... We could... I guess.. I mean if you want to. We could...sleep together." She tried.

Loki raised an eyebrow at that.

Darcy put her hands up. "Not like that. I mean, just... side by side or cuddling?" She asked nervously. He had just offered her amazing sex, and here she was countering it with clothed cuddling. 

Loki shook his head, laughing a little at all her bravado gone away. 

"Of course. Anything for my taser queen," he teased.

And so, they slept, together. Darcy little spooned his big spoon, and he wrapped her up in his arms. She felt bad for denying him. He didn't take it easy on her though. Loki had gone to bed shirtless. He made sure ALL the contours of his body could be felt while they cuddled. He even kept teasing her with touches, and tickling breaths, and ghosting lips.

Hormones plus Loki were not making this easy on her, but she would not give in!

He was so going to pay for this when the week was up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so that's it.. for now.. maybe... until I get a prompt that inspires or become inspired to continue....
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this little drabble.
> 
> Prompts are always welcome!


	4. Will you be my sugar rush? Make me get high with just one touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy still isn't giving in....
> 
> But Loki's not making it easy for her to say no...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is just an in between, leading to a prompt I got.
> 
> No copyright intended.
> 
> Totally not beta'd, so all mistakes are mine own.
> 
> So sorry this took forever and a day to update you with!
> 
> Also, the title of the chapter comes from Jessica Cornish's 'Sexy Silk'

With inhuman speed, Loki was in front of Darcy. His emerald eyes dark with desire, he gave her one second of coherent thought before letting his passion drive them to the wall beside her desk. 

And that thought was, _Oh, shit-_  

She really shouldn't have tried to tease him the way she did. But Darcy had a mischievous streak of her own, and she wasn't about to be cowed by Loki's enticing advances. 

 ~X~

**Earlier that week**

Loki was not unfamiliar with the effects of a menstrual cycle. Aside from learning of it in his lessons with his tutor, he had witnessed it in the company of the Lady Sif. During such time she would show both signs of weakness and strength. While she was a bit slower in her reflexes while training, her rage could be matched by no other. He recalled one particular training session in their early years when Fandral had made himself an excellent example of what not to do.

**_"How now, Lady Sif. Why so shy?" Fandral began as he tapped her sword with his own. He moved to her left as he spoke._**

**_Sif countered by moving to her right, keeping a two-sword-length's distance away from her opponent. Her sword remained down but ready._**

**_As they circled each other, Fandral continued, "Perhaps you require rest, your days being as they are, or-," he shifted directions, pointing his sword at her. She shifted in kind to keep him in her sights, sneering at him but staying silent. He leaned towards her, sword first, "Is it that you fear the pains of your defeat? The mere sight of blood would cause the pallor upon your skin, weakening you further."_**

**_Fandral chose that moment to look away, seeking approval of his jest from his fellow warriors. It was then that Sif attacked._**

**_Before long, he was staring up at her from the flat of his back. His sword but feet from his grasp with Sif's foot pinning his outstretched arm. Sword at his throat, she tilted it just so, drawing blood from his neck._**

**_Sif leaned down, a hint of menace in her eyes, and whispered, "Know that no matter how many battles you fight, how ever many men you face and defeat, I will see more bloodshed than you will ever know. I will face and fight through more pains than you will ever experience." Her malice was briefly replaced by sadness at that admission before it disappeared. Helping Fandral up, she smirked and taunted, "And in doing so, will far exceed whatever kills you may make in battle."_**

**_Fandral, ever the clueless one, took the bait, and they argued and sparred some more._**

**_Loki had newly found respect for Sif that day. It was perhaps the start of his attraction to her. He would never admit to anyone, save Darcy if she dared ask, that he was entranced by her for a time. However, such things did not last._**

**_It did not go unnoticed that during such times of her feminine setbacks she took notice of Thor more so than any other combatant. Loki would note how she sparred with Thor differently, how she would allow herself to be pinned more easily. Any excuse to touch the golden prince more. Her eyes were wild with desire, though most would mistake it for passion for the fight. Loki only noticed because he was barely noticed, and thus, could observe more._**

It was due to these observations that he was able to read Darcy's desire so easily, regardless of how her word spoke the contrary.  

But Loki was a man of his word. He would not invite Darcy to bed until she verbally requested it of him. 

However, he was nothing if not mischievous.

The weekend had been a fun test of wills. He took every opportunity to ignite the fire in her eyes, to give in. 

The first night they slept together, he held her close, his arousal evident into her backside. Before sleeping, he caressed her skin with his breath and give her lingering kisses on any bit of exposed skin he had within reach of his position behind her; be it different parts of the neck, shoulder, a combination of the two, or her cheek. He would then nuzzle her cheek with his nose slowly before dragging himself to her ear. Bringing his lips so close, they kissed her earlobe as he whispered, "Good night, fair Darcy, my Taser Queen," before lying back down and tightening his hold on her. He feigned sleepy for a few minutes, relishing in her rapidly beating heart, calming breaths, and disappearing goosebumps.

Darcy tried to change positions on him, but it only lead to more skin for him to tantalize her with his touch. The second night she rested on him, her head and hand on his chest while her legs entwined with his one. She tried to take the upper hand by tempting him with her touch, knowing he wouldn't go back on his word. Her fingertips lightly traced patterns over his chest, down his ribs and over his abdomen and back.

 Alluring as it was, Loki wouldn't allow her to take control of the little game he started. So he took her hand in his, stopping her movement, and used his other hand to lift up her tank top so he could trace light patterns on her lower back. A shudder escaped her and he smirked. Removing his hand from hers, he tilted her head up to look at her face. Darcy was biting her lip. Her eyes were dilated by the lack of light, but he could still see her desire there. Using his thumb, he pulled her bottom lip from between her teeth while pulling her face closer to his. He licked her that lip with the tip of his tongue before claiming her closed mouth in a hot, open-mouthed kiss. He briefly pulled away before returned to peck her lips once more. His hand returned to hers on his chest. Stroking it and looking into her eyes (eyes that were now focused on his lips), he said, "Goodnight, my moon and stars."

At those words, Darcy's eyes shot to Loki's as she let out a small gasp. Her eyes narrowed and mouth closed as she looked at him. He merely smirked in response, but did nothing to hide the desire in his eyes. She opened her mouth a few times to speak, but nothing came out. So she bit her lip in frustration and turned away from him to sleep. His arm was still trapped beneath her, so he knew she wasn't truly mad. As soon as she nodded off, he turned on his side, draped his arm over her, and slept. 

He knew this went somewhat beyond mischief. It wasn't that he was a lecherous man. He just craved her look of desire for him. No one had ever looked upon him so, and he coveted it dearly. 

As the weekend ended, they parted ways, Loki to his place while Darcy stayed at hers. This higher level of their relationship was still relatively new to them, and they agreed to keep to their own habits during the weekdays. 

This gave Darcy the freedom to clear her head a bit.

All weekend, Loki hadn't eased up on his intentions. Every night, he took advantage of her relaxed form. She bit her lip and held her arms at the memories of the past two nights. Her will was not weak though, thank god, so she was able to rein in her impulses before things went any further. 

It didn't help that he made attempts during the day too. Saturday, they had talked of their pasts. They'd gotten to know each other already, but this time they focused on past relationships. Initially, Darcy was hesitant, he had millennia on her after all, but her curiosity won out. More than just trying to not compare herself to his past, she genuinely wanted to know. 

What a mistake that had been.

Loki used his silver tongue to weave beautiful tales of romance, elegance, and passion. It was the passion part that his tongue painted a picture of so vividly. The way he spoke, the words he used, it was hard to not blush at the images floating through her mind. She had to look away while he spoke of his past conquests. For each tale he told, each woman he bed, he looked at her as if she were the woman he spoke of. It made her want to run from the room and take a cold shower. 

After he finished, Darcy decided that was enough sharing for the day. She turned there attention over to her DVD collection, thinking that maybe getting lost in some fictitious world would calm her libido. 

Of course, it would have worked had she not let Loki pick what to watch. Upon viewing her collection, he saw 'Game of Thrones', and it caught his interest. Thinking only of the bloodshed, emotional trauma, and death, Darcy didn't see the harm in it ... until they started watching it. Then came the sex, more sex, and the relationship of Daenerys and Khal. She couldn't resist their story. With every one of their episodes, Darcy's commentary would switch from the stupidity and jack-assery of different aspects and people of the story to the love and passion Dany and Drogo shared. 

At the start of the viewing, Darcy and Loki were on opposite sides of the couch. As the episodes flew by, they inched closer to each other. He didn't fail to notice the effect the show had on her. So he kept inching towards her, touching her with each simultaneous grab of popcorn. He comforted her with different character deaths. And soon, she was in his arms. She didn't necessarily mind it. She knew it was silly to get so attached to fictional characters, asdid he, but he rolled with her emotions and commentary with ease and maybe even a little bit of affection, she imagined anyway.

That night, though, he used her commentary and emotions against her. Calling her his 'moon and stars', she couldn't believe he went there. And after that kiss! She was torn between melting into a gooey puddle, saying 'screw it' to her self control, or giving into her frustration with herself and sulking away from Loki. She decided on the third option, wishing Loki a horrible case of blue balls before falling asleep. She had been pleasantly surprised to find him snuggling with her when she woke up the next morning. It was sweet.

But now, it was Sunday, and Darcy had time to think. All that teasing, tasting, and touching, there was only so much a girl could take. She was resolved though to not give in. She could last the week. The week would go by quickly with work and sleep. She would depend on Jane to keep both her and Loki busy.

 

~X~

Jane was sick.

How was Jane sick?!

 _She must be sick if Thor's managing to keep her away from the lab_ , Darcy thought. 

But with Jane sick, that meant that it was just her and Loki running things. 

Darcy gulped as she watched Loki run calculations. He was wearing his dress down Asgardian-wear today - leather pants, a dark green tunic, and a vest. The tunic was untied, and she could see the tops of his pecks from where she sat across the room. Imagining what his skin tasted like, Loki's voice brought her back to the present. 

"Darcy," Loki said, looking up from his Starkpad.

"Hm?" She replied, trying to not look like she was daydreaming about him, but just daydreaming in general. 

Loki came over to her and showed her the calculations on his screen. 

"I think I'm missing data from Saturday to Sunday. Do you have anything on your computer?" He asked.

She looked from him to his Starkpad as he spoke. "hm..," came her reply as she looked through the data he showed her on his device. She then looked to her computer to search for the data in question. As she searched, Loki leaned in to view the monitor, placing his arms on either side of her. The scent of his leather and having him so near was mouthwatering, but she did her best to maintain focus on her objective: find the data. 

"Oh, there it is," came Loki's voice.

"What?" Darcy asked, "Where?"

She looked around through the digital folders trying to find the right one. 

Loki put his hand over hers to show her, his finger stroking her own to click the correct file. 

"Uh... Oh, yeah. There it is," she breathed. Clearing her throat, she pushed herself away from the desk, moving herself out of Loki's bubble of influence. She walked over to where her bag sat on the floor by her own desk. 

"I guess the interns of SHIELD fell asleep on the job and forgot to input the data in the right computer." She said. She bent down to get her phone out of her bag. She went extra slowly down and back up, bending at the waist instead of the knees. Two could play at this game.

Looking for her phone, she continued, "If they paid attention to me instead of trying to guess my breast-size through my sweaters or thinking I know nothing because I'm a political science major, then we wouldn't have incongruent data." She sighed.

Loki came up behind her as she rose. "Perhaps if you wore clothing more suitable for your form, then they would wonder no longer and focus on their work," he said. He looked into her eyes as he toyed with the hem of her sweater. 

His will was working hers over, and they both knew it. If he kept it up, she was going to jump him in the middle of their work week, screw the mess.

Before either could speak another word, Darcy's phone rang.

"Hello?" She asked, taking a step back from Loki. She forgot her back was there, followed by her desk. She let out a brief gasp as she fell backwards before Loki caught her in his arms. She mouthed 'Thank you'. He just stroked her cheek and plucked at her bottom lip with his thumb, a look of an unspoken promise in his eyes. She bit said lip and moved around him, her phone still at her ear. 

"Hey, Darce, it's me." Jane answered, "I'm sorry I'm running late. Thor tried to convince me to take a sick day. I tried to tell him that I couldn't, I wouldn't ever, but he wouldn't listen. He put his hammer on top of me to get me to stay in bed!" 

Darcy laughed, "That explains why he wouldn't let me talk to you when he called earlier."

"Ugh." Her voice proclaimed, "Anyway, I'll be in shortly so we can look over the data from the weekend."

"Gotcha. See you when you get here, boss," Darcy sounded off before hanging up.

She turned around to find Loki still by her desk, catching his eyes move from what used to be her backside to her face.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Listen, Jane's coming in. So no more of this subtle seduction or whatever it is you call it."

Loki sauntered over to her, his eyes never leaving hers as he inquired, "Oh? So you would prefer me to be more obvious in my seduction? Of that, I can oblige."

As he finished his sentence, he grabbed Darcy by her hand and pulled him to her. Molding her body to his, he dipped her head back and captured her lips in a kiss. It made her weak-kneed, but Loki had no problem holding her to him as he kissed her. The world fogged up around her. She didn't care that they were in the lab, that her hormones were betraying her. Darcy sighed into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. 

After another minute, Loki pulled away from her so she could breath. 

Darcy sighed again, "You're not going to make it easy for me. Are you?"

Loki kissed between her eyebrows and replied, "Not in the slightest," smirking at her.

She contemplated this for a moment before going up on her toes and taking his lips for another kiss, lingering only a moment before pulling away. Her forehead against his, she looked into his eyes and said, "Challenge accepted," and graced him with a mischievous smirk of her own.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gave myself Sif feels...
> 
> Again, so sorry it took so long!
> 
> And here I am, leaving a cliff hanger, but I've already started the next chapter.
> 
> Which will probably be up tonight, by Monday afternoon at the latest.


	5. My body rocks a rhythm, you beat my drum hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy finally gives in!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Finally,' they whisper as they read the summary.
> 
> SMUT!
> 
> wineandroses prompted: I vote we get a one shot of the week after Darcy's period is over.
> 
> It's a lengthy chapter, so...
> 
> I own nothing. No copyright is intended.
> 
> As always, unbeta'd, so any mistakes are mine own.
> 
> Chapter title is from 'I Like That (Feat. Luciana)' by Richard Vission & Static Revenger

The next day, Darcy made sure to arrive at the lab a little later than usual. She decided to take Loki's 'advice' and wear clothing 'more suitable to her form' - a black pencil skirt, a burgundy button-up blouse with a low-cut cream colored top underneath, stockings, and a pair of fluevog friends sharon black leather heels. Hey, just because she felt like crap doesn't mean she couldn't look 'hot-damn business sexy'. She covered it with her long coat, already picturing the big reveal as she buttoned herself up. That and it was actually really cold outside. 

Opening the door slowly, so as not to make any noise, Darcy entered the lab half an hour later than usual. Looking around, everything seemed as it was the night before; machines humming, monitors displaying, and the sounds of pens or pencils scratching against papers. Loki was at his desk, Jane at hers. The only thing out of place was the stack of papers on her own desk. Darcy prided herself on her fast typing skills. As soon as she got paperwork to transcribe, she typed away, and it was in the computer within minutes, depending on the amount.

Walking over to her desk, she felt a pair of eyes on her. Loki was watching her from his desk. Darcy blatantly ignored those eyes as she set the tray of coffee down on her desk and spoke, "Hey Jane! Sorry I'm late. I brought you a caffeine fix to make up for it though."

Jane, from the other side of the machine, responded, "Oh, thank god!"

Footsteps sounded, and Jane appeared before Darcy, clipboard in hand, hair a messy bun, and shadows under her eyes.

As Darcy handed her a cup of coffee with all her additives, she tsked, "Did you work an all-nighter again?"

Taking the cup from Darcy, she narrowed her eyes and shook her head, "No...I got here a little early, that's all."

Jane then took a sip of her coffee and returned to her work across the room.

Darcy shook her head at Jane. She couldn't wait until they built their own version of the Bifrost. She wanted to know what Jane would do once they did. Would she be bored out of her mind? Fill her free time with hot golden-boy sex? 

 _No, she'd probably travel to Asgard and try to bring all of science with her._  She snickered to herself at the thought as she took off her coat. Looking down as she did, she suddenly came back to reality, her outfit reminding her of the challenge she accepted the other day. 

She cleared her throat as she brought her coat around to her front, draping it over her chair. Grabbing another coffee, she made her way over to Loki, who was all of a sudden very busy at his desk. She smirked a little at that. 

"Good morning, Loki," she said as she stopped in front of his desk, smiling.

Loki looked up then back down at his work so quickly, she could have mistaken it for a blink.

He cleared his throat and answered, "Good day, Lady Darcy." 

Stepping around to the side of the desk, Darcy present him with coffee, "I got you a cup of coffee." She placed it on his desk along with creams and sugars. "I know how you like to add the fixings in yourself." 

Loki looked to her hands as she spoke. When she made to slip away, he caught her hand before it could leave the cup. Holding her hand there, he stroked it before removing it from the cup to his lips. Darcy followed the movement with her eyes until they met his own. Eyes never leaving hers, he kissed her hand, licking a stray drop of coffee she hadn't even realized was on her finger. She felt her cheeks heat up at the feeling of his tongue on her skin. As he moved her hand away, his eyes traveled down and up her body, drinking her in. He smiled and said, "Thank you, Darcy, for your considerate gesture." 

Darcy lost her concentration in that moment. "Uh..hyeah. N-no problem," she said, her hand slipping from his grasp and falling to her side like dead weight. 

_Stupid Silver Tongue!_

There was a bit of an awkward pause. She didn't know what to say next. And he was clearly enjoying the effect he had on her. So he, of course, wouldn't say anything to remove them from this moment. She needed to get the ball back in her court. 

"I'm just going to .. go back to my desk now," she finally uttered, keeping up the defeated, flustered appearance, a feat that wasn't hard. Turning away from him, the haziness receded from her brain as she resolved herself to win the game. Darcy walked back to her desk, giving her best 'model walk' as she called it, sashaying her hips just a little bit as she went. 

The rest of the day continued in much of the same manner. Loki would bring Darcy paperwork or something to else to hand to her, keeping the thought of his touch in the forefront of her mind. Darcy would make a show of her work station. She'd 'accidentally' let the papers build up a little bit on her desk, although she'd be lying if she said he hadn't succeeded in distracting her just a bit, causing her to be a little behind on paperwork. So when papers fell, she'd have to bend over to pick them up. It started with papers falling, then she would lean over her desk, making sure her chest was visible to her intended audience while instilling the idea of being bent over a desk, if he caught her drift. And judging by sound she heard, a pencil snapping, she guessed he did. 

Completely ignoring him, Darcy walked around her desk to bend down and  pick up the papers. This wasn't like the other day. Today she'd give him a little more of a show. She bent down at the knees, facing Loki, letting her skirt ride up just so as she knelt down. Putting the pen she held in her mouth, she got on her knees to pick up the papers. As she finished picking them up, she looked up to see Loki staring at her, his feral eyes focusing on her mouth holding the pen. She stared back at him wide-eyed. To be honest, the pen was just an afterthought, a habit she used to have when she was in the midst of thinking. She hadn't thought about what that action would allude to, though she wouldn't argue the results.

Darcy removed the pen from her mouth as she refocused her attention on picking up her papers and getting back to work. 

She definitely had the upper hand, but Loki's unspoken intensity left her nervous and a bit more clumsy than she usually was. 

_So not fair. Even when he's losing, he's winning._

The week went on in a similar fashion.

Loki would tempt her with touches and all-consuming gazes. Darcy would counter with a move conveying 'you wish you could touch this'. 

Darcy would go from wearing sexy business-wear to hiding her form beneath bulky sweaters and frumpy hats. She liked to keep him on his toes, letting him see just enough or letting his imagination run wild under her nondescript clothing. Loki, in response would make things cooler, just around her desk, causing goosebumps and hardening her nipples. On her less dressy days, he would turn the heat up on her, trying to get her to divest of her layers. But, coming from living in New Mexico, that was easier said than done.

So when that particular temperature change occurred, Darcy decided to twist it to her advantage. She left for her lunch break, but when she came back, she carried with her a little after lunch treat - an ice cream cone.

Granted, it was a bit messy, but it had the desired effect. 

She licked the dripping ice cream slowly and sensually with her tongue before she brought the melting top scoop into and out of her mouth. She made a point to stare at Loki as she did these things, blinking her eyelashes innocently. 

Darcy had gotten used to Loki's devouring stares. In fact, it gave her a little high, knowing the influence she had over him. But when Friday rolled around, and she was, indeed, done with her period, every action and counteraction ran through her head. The constant teasing, enticing, entrancing, and wanting the two shared between each other? It was bound to come back and bite her in the ass, maybe literally, in Loki's case.

To be honest, the little game she had started with Loki distracted her from her period pains. Her mind so focused on new ways to torture Loki, she merely chalked the back pain up to sitting at a desk all day or standing and bending in heels. She did work extra long hours to make up for lessening her productivity as of late, though she still left the lab before Jane.

When Darcy entered the lab that day in a charcoal pencil skirt and forest green blouse, she wasn't sure how to react anymore. Gone was her confidence, the buffer of her mortal bodily functions. She was done with the game. Because she knew, it was the final round, and she would lose. 

But Loki never showed up. She waited for him all day, tensing at the slightest unexpected noise, but he was nowhere to be found. Even Jane had no idea where Loki was, asking Darcy if she had heard from him.

They both decided to just let it go and hope he got around to showing up at some point. Internally though, Darcy still wondered where he had gone off to. He had been far too busy with their game to cause any real mischief around the office. So she knew he couldn't be down in the cells. He hadn't said or hinted at anything the other day, so his whereabouts remained a mystery

At the end of the day, Darcy was about to give up wondering. She was ready to go home, take a bath, and go to bed.

Having gathered her things, she went to her desk to turn off her monitor. When she turned to do so, she suddenly stopped.

Approaching her desk, Darcy saw a small wooden box with a green ribbon tied around it. It hadn't been there before. Biting her lip, she looked around for the man who had been lying in wait this whole week. He was nowhere to be seen, so she reached for the ribbon, untying it slowly. As it fell from the box, she waited. Nothing happened. Tentatively, she picked up the box and opened it. Inside there was a green gem, not necessarily an emerald, though it was green in color. The color emanated from swirling green light within the gem. It pulsed and glowed, hypnotizing her with its power. 

So mesmerized was she, she failed to notice the change in her surroundings. It wasn't until the light of the gem dulled, and she suffered a dizzy spell, that she finally taking note of her surroundings. 

She was in a bedroom.

Loki's bedroom. 

A voice broke the silence, "Welcome, Darcy." 

Darcy whirled around, dropping the box in the motion, to find Loki in his doorway while she was on the other side of the room, on the other side of his bed. Darcy briefly took note of his attire, leather pants and a green long sleeve tunic. _Always with the green and leather,_ she thought.

Looking to his eyes, she noticed he was staring at her, like a hunter at his prey.

Her heart beat like the wings of a hummingbird.

"Uh...hi," she spoke softly.

With inhuman speed, Loki was in front of her, his emerald eyes dark with desire. He gave her one second of coherent thought before letting his passion drive them to the wall. 

And that thought was, _Oh, shit-_  

She really shouldn't have tried to tease him the way she did. But at that precise moment, she didn't let her mind do the talking. One week. A whole week of rebuffing his advances, of making unspoken promises of her own. There was only so much either of them could take. It's no wonder Loki didn't show up to the lab today.

Dizzy with want, or maybe the after-effects of her little journey, Darcy didn't notice when she became horizontal. Loki kissed down her body, starting with her lips. Never leaving her skin, he dragged his lips, slipping his tongue out to taste her every so often, down her neck and chest until he reached the top of her blouse. He rose up to look at her.

"Such a pretty color," Loki's deep voice mused as he stared at it. He then descended upon her shirt, taking the first button into his mouth. Darcy had forgone the undershirt that day, so she felt as Loki grabbed at the button with his teeth, his tongue working to push the button through its hole. When he finished the first button he was presented with an unobstructed view of the valley of Darcy's breasts. He looked for a moment before bending down to treat her skin there like he did the button of her blouse: biting, sucking, and tonguing it. Loki continued this process until he reached her skirt.

They had barely begun and she was already panting, already aching for him. 

Loki untucked her blouse from her skirt, his fingers toying with the top of it. Darcy rose up onto her elbows to watch him.

"This simple piece of clothing vexes me so," he whispered. "How it can show me something so enticing as your voluptuous shape-" He ran his fingers down her sides to the hem. "-but keep me from that which I desire most." Tracing the line of the skirt along her thighs, he dipped his fingers beneath it, moving her skirt up as he went.

"But now, I think-" he said as he continue to move up her thighs, his eyes meeting Darcy's, "-the time has come to _take_ , to give in to that desire. Yes?"

His face was in front of Darcy's. _When did his face get so close?_  She was so focused on the feeling of his hands and the gaze of his eyes, she must not have noticed when he moved closer.

Darcy nodded her head, letting out a shaky breath as she did so.

Loki's lips quirked up briefly, huffing a laugh before taking her mouth with his. The force of the kiss knocked Darcy off her elbows and back down onto the mattress. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss. 

His hands moved up her body  as he continued their face-to-face interaction. As his hands glided over her skin, she became aware of the fact that they were no longer hindered by clothing. A fact that was confirmed when she felt his hands squeeze her breasts. Darcy squeaked into the kiss, her hips rising to meet his at the sudden pressure. 

Leaving her mouth, he trailed his way down to her breasts. Darcy gasped and panted, moaning his name as he took her nipple into his mouth. He moaned in return, enjoying the sounds she made and the way her skin tasted. Loki paid her nipple equal attention with his fingers while he pleasured the other with his tongue and teeth. He then switched breasts and gave the equal attention to both nipples in reverse.

Darcy's hips were writhing beneath Loki. She was afraid she might combust from overheating before she would be given a chance to come.  

"Loki," she breathed.

With a final tug of her nipple with his teeth, he looked up at her. "Yes, Darcy?" He replied innocently.

Recovering from the whine that escaped her lips because of her sensitive nipple, Darcy tried to speak again. "Loki, please-" She breathed out.

"Please what, darling?" Loki asked.

She moved her hands from his hair, between their bodies and downwards. Before her hand reached her desired destination, Loki's hand caught hers and he replied, "Ooh. Is that what you wanted?"

Darcy blushed. Biting her lip, she nodded.

Loki smirked, a truly sexy thing to behold, especially now, but then a hint of mischief appeared in the twinkle of his eyes. "But pet, I have yet to dine upon my Mortal Queen. I promised you I would do so, and I never go back on my word."

He leaned down to kiss her, grinding into her as he did. She whined at the movement. His arousal was evident, but it was clear he wasn't done with her yet. 

Keeping his eyes on her, he moved down the length of her body until he found himself above her dripping wet center. He lifted her legs so her thighs rested on top of him, granting him closer access to her nectar and more control over her extremities. 

Spreading her lower lips, he paused to look upon that which he had been waiting to feast upon for an entire week. Darcy watched as he looked from her lower lips to her eyes. Loki lowered himself, spreading her further, but his eyes never left hers as he went and took his first slow, firm lick.

Darcy cheeks heated at the sight, and when he took that first taste, she gasped. Her hips jolting at the sensation.

Loki continued to unleash his talents upon her. He alternated between languorously slow licks and quick strokes of his tongue, between nipping and sucking on her tender bud. All the while, Darcy was driven mad, coming undone under his tongue. It was so much, too much, and yet, not enough. 

She mentally and verbally pleaded with Loki to cease his teasing. Oh, how she longed for completion while simultaneously wishing for this time with him to never end - to be trapped in this moment on the precipice before falling into the depths of their desires. Her hands in his hair, she tugged and scratched amidst his affections, causing a moan to escape his lips. That was the final straw.

"Loki," Darcy plea drowned in a gasp. She tugged his ear for emphasis.

Loki stopped abruptly, giving Darcy a chance to slow her breathing down.

He looked up at her, his chin glistening with her juices. He smirked, his eyes alight with joy at the pleasure and torment he was putting her through, no doubt a recompense for the part she played in their little game.

"I am nothing, if not a man of my word, Darcy." He said, "Even as a trickster and a liesmith, I take great care in my words."

He was hinting at something, she could tell. But what? 

Loki watched as she tried to think through her haziness.

He kissed her lazily above her lower lips while he waited, keeping her sensitive to his affections.

Darcy bit her lip. Trying to block out the feeling of Loki's lips on her.

_He was a man of his word. What did his word have to do with right now? I promised him that I would sleep with him after a week was up. That was my word, and I kept it._

Loki nipped at the inside of her thigh.

Darcy gasped.

_What did he say though? He said...He said that he wouldn't..._

His tongue dipped back in between her folds.

Darcy squeaked.

_He said he wouldn't take me to bed unless I verbally requested it of him!_

Darcy gasped at the realization.

Tentatively, she whispered, "Loki.."

"Yes, love?" He inquired from between her legs.

She reached down, grabbed him by his chin, and pulled him up to meet her face.

Looking between his lips and his eyes, she whispered, "Take me to bed."

Smiling, Loki leaned down and kissed her, a lingering kiss, "I thought you'd never ask."

Kissing her again, he entered her. She gasped into his mouth. Even with all the preparing his masterful tongue provided, he was still rather large, well larger than any 'help' she's gotten in the past months she's been without. After a moment of letting her adjust, Loki began to move. He started out slow, rebuilding and drawing out her pleasure. She moaned and cried out at the feeling until he couldn't watch her any longer. He wished to follow her, to travel beside her in their path to ecstasy. He increased his pace, kissing her at the start. He brought his lips to the nape of her neck, leaving his mark in a place unseen while they were driven over the edge. Darcy's nails dug into his back, leaving marks of her own as he bit down on her flesh, both drawing out a trace of blood. 

She dove first off the precipice, falling into the daze of their ecstasy, a smile on her face as she came with a moan. Loki soon followed, crashing against the waves of their passion as he dove in after her, his orgasm making him fall on top of her before easing off. He was a god after all, and she could not bear his weight. 

Darcy rose up and kissed his temple before giving into the weight of her heavy muscles. 

Loki kissed her temple in return. He removed himself from her to lay on his back beside her. She followed him, curling into his side. Both were panting, both were spent. They laid there, catching their breath until their breaths lulled them to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...how ya doing?...  
>    
> One more chapter to go!


	6. My love is so articulate, but I am such a mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter!
> 
> Ok, I tried, but ... I'm horrible at writing about blow/handjobs. So, I'm sorry about that horrible writing.
> 
> Otherwise, enjoy the fluff & sexiness. 
> 
> No copyright intended.
> 
> Totally not beta'd, so all mistakes are mine own.
> 
> Chapter song is 'My Hands are Shaking' by Sondre Lerche

The sun peeked through the curtains, shining a light on a rather intimate scene.

Darcy and Loki lay in bed, tangled together by their limbs. 

Loki stirs first. Darcy's tendrils having tickled his nose as a result of him nestling into her hair before sleep. Awake, but barely just, his mind and body still heavy with sleep. His and her lust had driven them until the hours mixed between late and early. Slowly, he shakes his head, nuzzling into her hair and taking in her scent. He tightens his hold on her, squeezing her to him in a tight embrace before relaxing his limbs and drifting back to sleep.

A few more hours passed. The sunlight shifted through the curtains, its beam cascading just to the right of the slumbering couple. 

Sensing the heat of its brightness, Darcy began to stir. She felt goosebumps raise on her skin as the air circulated through the room, bringing her attention to other things as her mind drifted from the fog of sleep. Like, the feeling of Loki's skin pressed against hers. The way their bodies were entwined brought back the sensory memories of the many times and different ways their skin touched the night before. Her body heated and she shivered slightly.

Loki's arms tightened around her.

They both laid there in a kind of semi-conscious state. Neither were willing to move or awaken further, just enjoying the moment of being content, at peace with no worries, and the feeling of lying in each other's arms.

That is, until Darcy felt an uncomfortable pit in her stomach. She scrunched her eyebrows together. Last night, she never got a chance to eat. Prior to her little journey by gem, she had planned on getting dinner on the way home. But thoughts of food were far from her mind the moment the swirling green dissipated and she was in Loki's room.

Sighing, Darcy opened her eyes and began to untangle herself from her bedmate to search for food. Moving her right arm so she could free her left, she hit a bit of a snag. Her fingers were between Loki's, who's hand was resting on her side. She could move her arm, but when she pried to pull her hand away from his, they remained stuck in his grasp. She tugged again, causing him to squeeze his fingers lightly, keeping hers in place. 

She rolled her eyes. 

_Maybe if I wriggle around a bit, he'll loosen his grip._

She didn't want to really wake him. She just wanted some food. 

Darcy moved her hips and shoulders, playing at turning or adjusting her position in the bed. 

Loki loosened his hold, but only around her body. His fingers were still interlocked with hers. So she kept moving, trying to see if she could maneuver herself out of his arms. The more she moved, however, the more pressure she felt on her backside. She stopped at the realization of what her actions were doing. 

"Shit," she mouthed. 

When she stopped struggling to leave, Loki moved behind her. His hands came alive, and his fingertips stroked her, one at her side and the other just under her right breast, while he buried himself in her hair. 

Moving above her, he placed an open-mouthed kiss on her neck, and said, "Good morning." 

Finally relinquishing her from his grip, she moved to lay on her back beneath him. He smiled down at her. 

She smiled back, looking from his smile to his eyes, and greeted him in returned, "Good morning." Placing her hand on his cheek, she leaned up to kiss him.

Using the kiss as a distraction, she made to untangle their legs and move out of bed. Before she could get too far, she had a leg out and at the edge of the bed, Loki moved his hand from the bed to her hip, scooting her back.

Breaking the kiss, he said, "That was quite the wake up call." He moved his hips, pushing his hardening length against her to emphasize his point.

He leaned down to kiss her again. Darcy moved her hand from his face to his chest, her other one going to the opposite peck. Fighting against the great feeling she got from his lips on hers, she pushed up to get his attention.

Loki let up for what he assumed was a moment of air before returning to kiss her again.

"Loki-," she tried between kisses.

The tip of his tongue flicked against her lips, teasing her to open. 

For the moments pause, she tried again, "Loki, I-," but his tongue muffled her words and stopped her sentence. She was losing the battle within herself. 

 _Oh well, hunger can wait, I guess._  She sighed into the kiss.

His hands traced her shape before coming to a stop at her hips. At that precise moment, her stomach decided to continue the fight and rebel against Darcy's hormones, it rumbled. 

Their lips were still together, but their tongues receded and the kissing stopped. He pulled away from her and smirked, "Is my little mortal hungry?"

She rolled her eyes at the pet name before responded, "Yes. It's what I was trying to tell you before you assaulted me with your lips."

"As I recall, just now you countered my 'assault' with equal fervor," he said before kissing her again.

Her stomach rumbled again.

Against his lips, she mumbled, "Whatever," before pecking his lips, and continuing, "It's your fault I haven't had anything to eat in over-" She looked over at his alarm clock, "14 hours?! Damn, I'm surprised I'm not famished!"

They chuckled as a result of her teasing.

"Very well, I shall make you break-." Darcy stopped him, holding her finger up and wagging it, "Ah-. The last time you tried to cook, firemen were at your door."

She pointed to herself and then him, "I'll cook. You shower.., get dressed.... I don't know, just don't cook."

She smiled.

"As you wish," he chuckled and grinned. With a final peck of her lips, he moved off of her.

Darcy replied, "Thank you." She got up, stretched, and groaned before putting on her panties and blouse, secretly thanking god Loki hadn't destroyed it.

She looked back over her shoulder after finishing up her buttons. Loki was laying on his side, his legs crossed, leaning on his elbow, watching her. When he saw her looking, he looked back, his eyes darkening.

With a wolfish grin, he told her, "You better hurry and see to your nourishment, darling, before I take you where you stand."

Darcy blushed but gave him a smirk of her own. She turned and crawled to him as she said, "You could try, but I still owe you for round one last night." And then she kissed him. 

He kissed back, his fingers reaching to grab her hair. She broke the kiss, planted another kiss, and then moved away. Loki's hand followed her as she rose from the bed. He grabbed her hand and kissed it while looking into her eyes, saying, "I'll hold you to that."

She smirked, brought his finger up to her lips, and with a swirl of her tongue, brought it into her mouth. She tongued, sucked, and bit it, all while keeping eye contact with him. He watched, his eyes darkening. Letting his hand fall, she winked at him, grabbed her phone, and left the room to make breakfast. 

 ~x~

Darcy felt giddy. 

The whole week of waiting had definitely been worth it. 

She smiled to herself as she gathered the breakfast ingredients. It was definitely a pancakes day.

Mixing the batter together, she presses play on her phone's music app. 

An acoustic guitar starts playing. Then the lyrics start...

**"My hands are shaking from carrying this torch, from carrying this torch for you. My lips are bleeding from kissing you goodbye, from kissing you goodbye every night."**

Darcy hummed along to the lyrics as she poured the batter onto the griddle. She blushed at the verse about tearing sheets. It made her think about the god she left in the bedroom and their late night acrobatics. 

As the lyrics continued, she laughed to herself. She wasn't in love, not necessarily, but she wouldn't deny being enamored with Loki.

 _Totally different_ , she nodded slightly. She flipped the pancakes over.

Of course now the lyrics betrayed her...

**"My heart is pounding yes, yes, yes. My mind just second guess.."**

"My love is so articulate, but I am such a mess," she completed the lyric. The chorus repeated.

A hand came into view, traveling along her arm and taking hold of the spatula with her hand. They flipped the last pancake over. She bit her lip when she felt his hand skim her skin and move her hair aside, his lips brushing her skin.

"Interesting choice of song, love," he said at her ear.

She chuckled, "Don't look at me. I just put the player on shuffle."

Setting the spatula down, she turned around to find Loki was still naked.

Eyeing him up and down, she quirked her eyebrow at him and commented, "Anxious to get to it, I see."

"Well," he began, moving to her neck, licking at her pulse. "I am a very hungry deity," he purred, planting an openmouthed kiss over her pulse. "And I think my patience demands a tribute." He nipped her neck.

Darcy 'hm'd, trying to ignore the feeling of his lips on her neck. She placed her hands on him, dragging her fingertips and nails down his chest and abdomen. Her nails scraped over his nipples, causing him to take a sharp intake of breath against her neck. His fingers went to her blouse, toying with her buttons.

She forewent his member and went straight for his balls, palming them. 

"Well, we can't have that, now can we?" She asked, massaging his sac. He groaned against her. With a faux serious look, she considered, "We should probably both take care of our growing hungers then. Shouldn't we?" 

She nipped his neck. "But.."

He pulled away to look at her, his breath increasing a little. 

"I don't want my pancakes to burn." She began to stroke him. "So..." she mused as she bent to kneel down in front of him. "While I'm down here, 'paying tribute' with your cock." Darcy emphasized her intentions with a quick swirl of her tongue on his tip. His eyes darkened at her foul language and her wicked tongue. She smirked and continued, "I'm going to need you to concentrate on not burning those pancakes."

She winked before taking him into her mouth. 

He moaned at the feeling of her mouth on him, using the counter to balance himself. 

Darcy lightly stroked the length of him that wasn't in her mouth with her fingertips, tracing tiny patterns with her nails, while going back to massaging his balls. Glancing up, she saw Loki gripping the counter, his eyes closed and mouth slightly agape. Darcy moaned around him. His grip increased on the counter.

Smelling the pancakes, Darcy stopped her stroking and removed her mouth from him. 

She looked up to see Loki looking down at her, eyes lidded. "What-" he breathed, "-do you think you're doing?" 

She stroked him slowly, keeping him going, but not enough to get there quickly.

"I smelled burning pancakes. So, I thought you might need a minute to fix that before we continue," she said.

Loki narrowed his eyes at her, but he took his hand off the counter and grabbed the spatula. He went to work, flipping the pancakes over.

Darcy watched him shift his glare from her to the pancakes. She moved forward and licked his tip. She moved down his cock with her tongue, nipping and sucking on different parts of it until she reached  his pelvis. Feeling him tense when she stopped, she started stroking him again, squeezing him tighter and stroking faster. She heard the spatula clatter as it landed on the counter, Loki's breath increasing.

Smirking, she moved to stroke his base, never moving higher than halfway. Loki whined. Darcy took him in her mouth as far as she could. She hollowed her cheeks and worked him over with her tongue.

Loki was over half done with removing the pancakes, but  he couldn't bring himself to care about the burning batter. Darcy was ... distracting. He had to focus on not thrusting into her, for fear of slamming her head into the counter behind her. Though, he couldn't help the little thrust of his hips as she pumped him with her mouth and hands. He was close. 

Darcy felt him twitch. She worked him faster. She increased pressure with her hand, sucking him while she moved him in and out faster. He soon came undone with a load moan, his toes curling and thighs shaking to keep from taking her mouth. He emptied into her, and she swallowed him. Removing herself from him slowly, she licked along his penis, getting every drop before swirling her tongue over his head.

She wobbled as she rose from her knees. Tiles are not the most comfortable floor to give head on. Loki helped steady her, wiping away some of the cum that was on the side of her mouth. He pulled her to him and kissed her, tasting himself on her tongue. 

Pulling away from the kiss, Darcy smelled her pancakes. She turned to find that two of the eight pancakes she made were burned. Raising an eyebrow, she looked back at Loki expectantly. 

Loki kissed her while waving his hand with a flourish. Another plate of pancakes appeared beside the recently made ones. 

Darcy looked and said, "Neat trick." She looked at him suspiciously, "They're not going to turn sour in my stomach, are they?"

He scoffed and said, "I would never...." She gave him a look of disbelief. 

He gave her a small smile and edited his statement, "I would never do that to you.... Stark or Rogers on the other hand..."

She elbowed him, shaking her head. 

Grabbing the plates, she placed them on the other side of the island in the kitchen. "Let's eat!" 

Breakfast began innocently enough. They poured syrup on their pancakes and ate in silence. Then Darcy accidentally dripped Syrup on her thigh.

Loki followed the drop as it fell from her fork to her leg. Before Darcy could wipe it up with her thumb, Loki's hand was there. He dragged his finger across her thigh, getting all the syrup, and brought it to his mouth, moaning at the taste.

From that point on, it became a game of teases. By the time the last pancake was eaten, Darcy and Loki were sticky from the syrup.

"Shower?" Darcy suggested. 

Loki's wolfish grin reappeared. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE  
> Ok... so you caught me..  
> It's not really ending...  
> but it's not necessarily continuing right this minute.  
> I do like this series as a place to fulfill some prompts I got, but I don't know when I'll be getting to it.  
> So 'The End.....For Now'


End file.
